James Howlett (Earth-616)/Powers
Powers Enhanced Mutant Physiology: Wolverine is a mutant who had been given an unbreakable skeleton by the Weapon X Program and augmented by Apocalypse. Nick Fury's intel classified him as Power Level 9, while the O*N*E classified him as a Severe Threat. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine’s body naturally regenerates most (if not all) damaged or destroyed tissue and organs at a rate which exceeds that of any normal human. The rate of regeneration is proportional to the damage caused. This process is automatic and Wolverine seems to have no control over it. The speed at which he heals has dramatically increased in recent years, it took several weeks for Wolverine to recover from a duel with Lord Shingen, but he recovered from brain damage in a matter of days, if not hours. This healing factor prevents his Adamantium skeleton from interfering with his bone marrows production of blood cells. Adamantium played a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as after its removal by Magneto it returned to his pre-Weapon X levels. Wolverine's healing also provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. He retains the health, appearance, and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life, despite being well over 100 years of age. His healing factor, however, does not seem to stop Wolverine from feeling the pain of his wounds nor the pain of his body regenerating itself. ** Contaminant Immunity: Wolverine's natural healing also affords him virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases, and most drugs. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. Wolverine's healing factor has cured him of the mystical curse of lycanthrpy after he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf, and from vampirism; though it should be noted that the time it took to cure the werewolf curse was longer than the time it took to cure him of vampirism, when he was infected with vampirism he had also been infected with nanites to temporarily deactivate his healing factor and use him as a 'booby-trap' on the vampires. ** Fatigue Resistance: Wolverine is partially resistant to fatigue poisons produced from physical activity. ** Decelerated Aging: In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process; Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century. } Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. ** Telepathic Resistance: Wolverine has stated he is resistant to telepathic probing to Emma Frost, the first from level 9 psi-shields implanted by Professor Charles Xavier and later his healing factor creating “mental scar tissue” blocking it. * Retractable Bone Claws: Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine could, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. Even before they were infused with Adamantium they could penetrate most flesh and many natural materials. After augmentation, his bones became indestructible and his claws are capable of piercing any material (relative to its thickness and the force Wolverine can exert). Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needs to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. * Superhuman Senses: Wolverine’s super-human senses are a combination of a separate mutant ability and his Healing Factor since his sense organs atrophy at a much slower rate than normal humans. His two most improved senses are hearing and smell. His other senses may be enhanced but not to the degree of these two, since it is unknown of his sense of taste or touch are heightened and whether he can see outside of the regularly visible spectrum. Due to these enhanced senses, Wolverine has claimed he can function in complete darkness as though it were daylight though this does not mean he has enhanced sight, as be just his enhanced hearing and smell. ** Hearing: ''' Wolverine is capable of hearing sounds from a far greater distance than any human , and is said to be slightly less developed than Daredevil. ** '''Smell: Wolverine’s sense of smell is even more magnified and allows him to recognize and track objects and people just by smell alone. * Above Normal Intelligence: ''' Wolverine has an above normal level of intelligence. * '''Superhuman Strength: Wolverine’s reinforced skeleton allowing him to withstand high levels of physical pressure. His strength is also boosted to superhuman levels, allowing him to briefly lift over 800 lbs. * Peak Human Speed: Wolverine has the speed of a trained athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Wolverine's healing factor grants him superhuman stamina and is partially immune to fatigue toxins generated by physical exertion and thus has greater endurance than actual humans. His stamina has been described as metahuman * Superhuman Durability: Wolverine has superhuman durability due a combination of his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Wolverine's reflexes and agility are enhanced, being able to dodge enemy attacks. On several occasions, he was able to dodge Cyclops' optic blasts with ease. As an host of the Phoenix Force, Wolverine possesed the following powers: * Cosmic Pyrokinesis: An Avatar of the Phoenix can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. * World-Destruction Capability: As an Avatar of the Phoenix, he was capable of destroying the world. Chi Augmentation: In order to fight against Agamotto, Doctor Voodoo once magically infused Wolverine with the powers of several heroes, among them were Hellstorm and Iron Fist which resulted in the appearance of both an Hell-Mark and the "Heart of the Dragon" insignia on Logan's chest. With the power of the Iron Fist in his possession Wolverine had the ability to utilize the mystical chi in order to further enhance his mental and physical capabilities. * Chi Manipulation: With the power of the Iron Fist, Logan could utilize various powers and abilities such as hypnotism, mind fusion, energy absorption, energy manipulation, energy generation, energy detection, empathy, increased durability, increased healing, extended longevity, environmental adaptation, and most notably, the Iron Fist, by concentrating hard enough and long enough, to create a superhuman energy derived from the Heart of Shou-Lao, that made him strike with superhuman power and resistance to injury or pain. Symbiotes: On at least three occasions Logan was bonded to symbiotes either extracted from the Grendel from the planet Klyntar or created on earth. The first time was during the Vietnam War in 1966 when he helped Nick Fury investigate and put a stop to the atrocities committed by the Sym-Soldiers in Vietnam. After they discovered a survivor Rex Strickland codename Tyrannosaurus, who was part of the Sym-Soldiers and who appeared to have been separated from his symbiote, Logan was ambushed by Rex's symbiote and taken over. Rex managed to separate Logan from the symbiote afterwards thanks to one of Nick Fury's energy gun. Years later, Logan investigated several murders in an old facility in Northwest Territories in Canada and was ambushed by a symbiote clone created from a piece of the original Venom symbiote's tongue. After a brief fight between the two, a nuke was dropped on them. Logan survived thanks to his healing factor but the Venom clone also survived by taking over a swarm of cockroaches. The Venom clone then ambushed Wolverine and bonded to him. Fortunately before bonding to him, Logan was implanted with a phone capable of shooting lightning by the Suit. Shortly afterwards, Patricia Robertson, a lieutenant in the US Army detonated the phone on Wolverine's chest which separated Logan from the symbiote. During an Avengers mission, Logan alongside several Marvel Heroes was infected by a Venom Symbiote after a Venom Symbiote Virus created by Victor von Doom using a sample of the Venom symbiote's biomass, was accidentally unleashed on New York City. Iron Man was able to synthesize an antidote that stopped the virus from spreading and freed its hosts, Logan included. When bonded to a symbiote, Logan possessed the powers provided by them which included: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting But also their weaknesses such as a vulnerability to heat and sonic based attacks. Asgardian Claws: In order to fight the Worthy, he along with the Mighty had certain weapons blessed with Asgardian Magic. His claws were enchanted which magically enhanced him in battle to the point his appearance changed. They were able to defeat them with the enchanted weapons. After their victory, they retired the enchantment. }} Abilities *'Skilled Tracker: ' Due to his superhuman sense, Wolverine is considered to be one of the world’s most skilled trackers. *'Master Martial Artist:' Wolverine has mastered virtually every form of hand to hand combat on Earth. Due to his age and experience, Wolverine has taught many heroes some form for fighting, these include: the Black Widow, Rogue, Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Primal, Sunspot, Armor, Jubilee, Rachel Summers, Phoebe Cuckoo, and Shadowcat in hand to hand combat. *'Weapons Expert:' Wolverine is a trained expert with many guns, blades, explosives and other weaponry due to his experiences as a solider, samurai, spy and mercenary. *'Computer and Vehicles Expert: ' Wolverine is trained in the use of several computer systems and vehicle repair as well as being an accomplished pilot. *'Expert Assassin:' Wolverine has knowledge of several assassination techniques. * Multilingual: A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese , Russian , Mandarin Cheyenne, Lakota , Spanish ; he had some knowledge of French , German , Thai , Vietnamese and Farsi Strength As a result of Wolverine's constant cellular regeneration and the additional weight and tensile strength of his skeleton, he has some degree of superhuman strength, enabling him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs. Weaknesses *'Memory Issues: ' Likely due to his healing factor, Wolverine has experienced large periods of life without memories of certain traumatic events *'Sensory Overload:' One of Wolverine's weaknesses is the fact that his heightened senses could be taken advantage of. For instance, when Wolverine was fighting the Hulk (Bruce Banner), he was nearly killed by the Hulk's thunderclaps due to his heightened sense of hearing. *'Adamantium Allotropes:' The Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to Adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. For example, Adamantium nine caused Wolverine to become dizzy and weak just by being in close contact with it. * Drowning: Of the few ways to kill Wolverine, given drowning cuts the brain's oxygen supply. He has admitted that being kept underwater can kill him, with the healing factor only prolonging the agony. Wolverine added that he is not fond of being on water, as the addition of nearly 100 pounds of Adamantium to his body reduced his buoyancy. and, though the injury was very minor, it did not heal completely for 2 days. Later the blade was broken and a piece of it was stolen by Daken and laced to the underside of his two wrists' bone claws, similar to his father's bonding process, by Phineas Mason (Tinkerer).Logan later removed the pieces of the Muramasa blade from Daken's arms and buried them with the rest of the blade in an unmarked grave near the Howlett Estate in Alberta. After Logan's death, Laura Kinney and Carol Danvers were tricked into revealing the location of the blade and its fragments to the Orphans of X who melted it down and forged it into several bullets. *'Adamantium Allergy:' Wolverine was once artificially given Adamantium allergy. *'Carbonadium Digestion:' Wolverine's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if he ingests Carbonadium. . *'Adamantium Poisoning:' Adamantium has proven to secrete poison which stunts Wolverine's healing factor and feral rage by a very small degree. Even though he has it laced throughout his entire body it has not made a significant change in his abilities. However, the poisoning will endanger Wolverine's life if his healing factor fails on him, such as when an inhibitor field cancels out his mutant powers. Following the loss of his healing factor, Beast is forced to synthesize a drug to counteract the adamantium poisoning so Wolverine can survive it without his healing factor. *'Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage:' Professor X once stated that Wolverine could be killed if his head became separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. However, it has been shown he can fully heal his own body from a single drop of blood, however, this also required the immense power from the Crystal of Ultimate Vision. }} Equipment Usually Logan wore a standard X-Men uniform or street clothes. His gloves often had grooves in the forearm so they did not tear when he unsheathed his claws. Adamantium: Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, were laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible metal alloy known as Adamantium - or True Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones is virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor-sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting through any solid material, with the known exception of Proto-Adamantium (Captain America's Shield). However, Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weighted his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. His claws is able to damage Class 100+ durability foes such as the Thing. His Adamantium claws has been shown to easily penetrate Thanos's chest. * Adamantium Beta: Adamantium Beta is a metal that can bond to the human skeleton. The properties of Adamantium Beta is capable of bonding directly into the structure of skeletal material while not inhibiting the living nature of the bone. The only known occurrence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project when it was experimented on Wolverine. During the second part of the procedure, they laced his bones with Adamantium, and there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded the metal with his skeleton. As a result from Dr. Jaime Munoz's research, the Adamantium itself can regrow just as Wolverine's natural bones can. 'Ablation Armor: Due to the loss of his healing factor, Wolverine donned armor that can "withstand a nuclear reactor." The armor was developed by Spider-Man. }} Transportation Various Motorcycles, Avengers' Quinjet and X-Men Blackbird and X-Men Dove, formerly Gateway, X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce Weapons Throughout his life, Wolverine has used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords; as a samurai, he was especially skilled with the katana. He has also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy. While he was highly skilled with firearms and because of his perfect eyesight it is very difficult for him miss when firing a gun, he has stated on multiple occasions that he isn't fond of them and prefers to use bladed weapons, despite this, Wolverine used guns frequently after he lost his healing factor. Muramasa Blade: After Logan regained his memory, he had been shortly carrying the Muramasa Blade, but he passed it to Cyclops, so he could use it against him if needed. The blade was later broken by Daken and ultimately melted down by the Orphan of X. }}